D Tamers
by Gillmonster
Summary: The same thing as season 3, but two more Tamers and a new plot.
1. Default Chapter

D-Tamers  
  
  
Characters:   
Takato: the leader of the group and best friends with Kazu. It's a good thing he is too, because sometimes he's got to calm him down. Digimon: Guilmon  
  
Guilmon: Takato's digimon. He would much rather play than fight, but when Takato is in trouble he has no choice.  
  
Kazu: Takato's best friend. He loves fighting, especially when he wins. He believes Digimon were created for fighting. Digimon: Betamon  
  
Betamon: A Digimon who has the same personality as his Tamer, Kazu. He starts off acting like a loving caring Digimon, but after spending much time with Kazu he becomes as cruel as him.   
  
Henry: A quiet smart kid who enjoys figuring out problems the Tamers face. He keeps his knowledge of digimon a secret until it is needed. He spends a lot of time keeping his Digimon's mouth shut. Digimon: Terriermon  
  
Terriermon: A fun loving Digimon with a big mouth. He always says what's on his mind, good or bad.  
  
Rika: A quiet Tamer who spends a lot of time training her digimon to be stronger. She is the quietest tamer, but not the weakest. Digimon: Renamon  
  
Renamon: a strong Digimon who is always willing to fight. She doesn't understand why Rika doesn't.  
  
Shuichon: Henry's little sister. She gets her Digimon last. She loves to play with her Digimon, and is scared when he fights. Digimon: Lopmon  
  
Lopmon: Terreiermon's twin. Unlike Terriermon he is quiet and enjoys fighting, even though Shuinchon hates when he does.  
  
Calumon: a small orphen Digimon with no Tamer. Is said to be the secret of Digivolving.   
  
Impmon: A small mischief making Digimon who despises Tamers. It is said that he once had one.   
  
  
  
Story:   
5 children are chosen to have a Digimon, and stop an evil Growing in the human world. Along with a mysterios Digimon named Calumon they will Digivolve to stop the evil.  
  
  



	2. D-Tamers ch. 1

Chapter 1: The Tamers Are Chosen!  
  
Takato Masuda was walking home from school. In his backpack was a box full of Digimon cards. He had just come from the store with some new cards. "With this new Metalgreymon I'm sure I'll beat Kazu this time." Said Takato to himself. Kazu was his best friend, although they had totally opposite personalities. Takato was quiet, nice, and  
Brave. Kazu on the other hand was loud, rude, and actually scared when danger arises.   
"Come on, Takato!" called Kazu when he saw Takato near him. They played in the stomach of a Dinosaur in a park. The park had Dinosaur heads, bodies, and tails all over to play in. Right when the two were about to enter their playing spot two orange and red Meteors came flying at them. The orange one landed in Kazu's hand, the red in Takato's.   
"Whoa!" Takato shouted. Each meteor was actually a mechanical device. In the small screen in the middle was a compass rose with a target on it. The target was beeping and blinking on a certain spot. Takato looked and estimated how far away the target was showing. It was pointing toward an abandon building.  
"Let's go!" Takato shouted, pointing toward the building. He and Kazu raced toward it.   
  
"Metalgeymon Digivolved to Wargreymon! I win." Said Rika as she finished the Digimon card Tournament.  
"AHH man!" shouted her opponent. Rika had won every card game tournament she'd been in. As she was walking home a blue meteor came flying into her hand. The meteor actually turned into a blue device. In the little screen was a compass pointed toward an abandoned building. Rika ran towards it.   
  
Henry Wong sat at his computer. He was on the Internet. Suddenly a green meteor landed in his hand. It was actually a device. On the small screen in the middle was a compass pointing toward an abandoned building. Just as Henry was about to leave his little sister, Shuinchon, tried to stop him. "Henry, look what I found." She said reaching into her pocket.  
"Show me later, I got to go." Henry said as he ran out the door.  
  
A small white Digimon was running through a world of software. "Oh man! I was supposed to get to the human world before the D-Powers did! I bet the tamers are already there, waiting." He said, running a little faster.  
"Hello, want to play!" shouted an evil voice behind him. It looked like a Dragon covered in metal.  
"It's time to go! Portal... OPEN!" as he said this the small Digimon vanished into the rippling air.   



End file.
